Traitor's Keep: Like Clockwork
Traitor's Keep: Like Clockwork is the third quest in the Traitor's Keep DLC for Fable III. In this quest, the Hero and Commander Milton travel to Clockwork Island to find Professor Faraday. Walkthrough After the Hero and Commander Milton realize that General Turner was involved in the riot, they decide to capture the three prisoners. They decide to start by capturing Professor Faraday, who was responsable for much of the technological growth of Albion. Milton remembers that Faraday did most of his reaserch on an island named Clockwork Island, so they decide to go there to look for Faraday. Street of the Future Once you arrive, follow Milton up the steps to the main gate. There, you meet Huxley, a friendly robot who invites you on a tour of the Street of the Future. Make your way up the street, and observe the robots in the gardens. On the left, you can find a Visitor's Book, and in the centre is a large statue of Faraday. Around the street are plaques detailing the 'exhibits' and their sponsors. Once you reach the other end, Huxley will conclude the tour and you will be shown Faraday's large factory across the bridge in the distance. Attempt to open the gate, and it will become electrified. Faraday will address you, and state that you will "never get what you want". Huxley then makes a security announcement and advises all guests to take cover, as all the other Colin robots prepare to attack. Defeat them, and Milton will suggest you find an alternative route to the factory. No ranged artillery offers benefits overtopping other options in terms of combative survival here, the same situation existing in terms of magical attacks; however, melee weaponry differs: there is the Trollblight (damage vs. large foes) and Jack's Hammer (in its unique "Shadow" augment, increasing damage versus Dark Minions and Sentinels - contextually, the Colin robots are within this category in terms of game code programming) to be ideally equipped, if struggling: these two are especially effective weapons to use if not faring well against the fairly resilient, tough "technotronic-futuristic" enemies encountered. Reaching the Factory Head between the houses to find a boarded up gap in a wall. Smash through it, and Milton will notice a route down to the canals below. Drop down, and on a crate right in front of you will be Faraday's Diary I. Vault down into the factory and head outside. As you proceed along the canal, Faraday will activate his cleaning crew – a swarm of Mechanical Beetles. Continue onwards through the next factory, and you will finally discover the reason behind Faraday's imprisonment. Further down the canal, you will encounter Mr Throw and his Robot Dog. Following a short cutscene, more dogs will appear and attack. Shooting them from a distance is advisable, as they will explode when they get close. Go into the factory at the end of the canal, and Faraday will spawn more clockwork enemies that you need to destroy. Check behind the wall in the corner of the building for Faraday's Diary II, then make your way to the roof. Jump across to the next roof, and on a crate underneath the crane will be Faraday's Diary III. Go past the generator and enter the next building. Defeat the robots inside, then make your way out the other side. Faraday's Diary IV can be found on a crate on the catwalk outside; this will complete the backstory behind Faraday's imprisonment, but one final entry remains inaccessible at this time. Climb the stairs to the main factory; Commander Milton will say that Faraday has to be here somewhere. Open the gate and the chest beyond, then head to the centre of the yard. A cutscene will reveal Faraday, and you will end up on your own for the final battle against him in his mechanised suit. During the battle, he will summon beetles, dogs and Colins, so a Summon Creatures Potion of your own may help to even the field. Focus your attacks on Faraday, as you only need to defeat him to end the battle. Destroy the other robots if and when they get to close, or if you want to earn more Guild Seals. Faraday will attack with ground punches, fireballs and lightning, but eventually he will go down. Once his helmet falls off, you will have the choice to either spare him or kill him. Description Good Conclusion Faraday no longer poses a threat to the world, but then he never really did. You can now right Logan's wrong and give the father of industry his life and his freedom back. Evil Conclusion Faraday's death will serve as an example to all those who might question you. He never posed a threat to the world, but anyone who stands up against you must be squashed. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Traitor's Keep DLC